DFI: I'll Find You Somewhere
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Pre DFI Trilogy; Naruto gazes upon the stars on a moonless night and thinks of Edward, wondering if he'll ever see his mate again.


It's ridiculous how tired I am, yet I can't seem to fall asleep. So I decided to finish this one-shot at least hoping to fuel myself to complete chapter five of **Dance of Fire and Ice III**. Things have just been crap lately with my grandfather being in the hospital, none of us knowing when he's finally going to pass on. Hopefully it's soon as I don't really want him to suffer anymore. But either way, just thought I'd put this up now. It's a sort of prequel to the DFI trilogy that was inspired by the song _"Somewhere"_ by **Within Temptation**. Awesome band, I seriously recommend you listen to their music (or even this song itself). I just always wanted to do some sort of story with this song because while it's sad, it gives you hope at the same time; that somehow, someway you'll find that special someone no matter how long it takes.

Oh and before I start this! I just want to thank everyone who has commented on the Dance of Fire and Ice Trilogy! I'm deeply happy that you're all enjoying it. I didn't honestly think many people would take to it well, but you proved me wrong! Your enjoyment is what's fueling me to really finish this. So thank you again! And if you desire to see art for the trilogy, check out my page! I have a link to my Deviantart account that holds a folder for DFI art! Go bask in the awesomness! Go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Edward Cullen or Naruto Uzumaki, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All I own is this crazy series and plot! That's all!. Also, I don't own the song as it belongs to Within Temptation.

**Warnings:** This story is **AU** (**alternate universe**) and contains** yaoi/slash **(**malexmale pairing**) as well as **Male Pregnancy** (**M-preg**). Don't like? Then click back cause I don't want to hear you complaining! I warned you! Flames will be mocked and laughed at.

**Pairing:** _Edward x Naruto_

* * *

**Dance of Fire and Ice:**

_I'll Find You Somewhere_

A Twilight/Naruto One-shot

By: Seth Maxwell

It was a clear night, the air crisp and fresh with the faintest hint of autumn chill. Yet it didn't bother Naruto as he sat under a half bare tree counting the stars as they gleamed and shone on the night of the new moon. Despite the darkness, he wasn't frightened for his healer and faithful companion was resting in her home mere feet away. Naruto had nothing to fear as he breathed in the cool air and listened to the faint chirps of brave crickets that lingered despite the season.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_  
_Instead there is only silence,_  
_Can't you hear my screams?_  
_Never stop hoping,_  
_Need to know where you are_  
_But one thing's for sure,_  
_You're always in my heart_

Closing his eyes, Naruto smiled when he felt a faint kick to his liver. Tenderly he placed a hand upon his swollen abdomen, sensing the life that was steadily growing inside of him. His heart soared as he thought of his child, his baby and the light of his life. It was the only thing that kept him going, kept him motivated to fight and survive. This small life depended on him.

"Oh Edward… if only you were here. You'd be so happy knowing you're going to be a father," the blond whispered, blue eyes watering as his heart ached and his soul howled for his mate. His beloved Edward who was kind and gentle, full of warm and unconditional love for Naruto. His precious mate who had slowly been dying from illness and was ultimately stolen away as he was turned into a vampire. Naruto had never felt such anger, such sadness and agony when he couldn't find Edward or Doctor Cullen. Their scent had changed and grew faint, eventually fading despite how hard he worked to track them down. And now he was alone while his love was somewhere beyond his reach, unknowing of his impending fatherhood.

"I wonder if he even remembers. They say vampires begin to forget their human memories once they're turned. Will he even remember?" Naruto wondered, the gaping hole in his heart bleeding and tearing wider. If Edward forgot about him, Naruto wasn't sure what he would do. He was terrified of being forgotten and left behind; a fear that lingered since his early days of childhood when everyone hated him or denied his existence. Yet despite the fear, Naruto wanted to find Edward. He needed to find his mate and tell him how much he loved him, to tell him he was going to be a father. He had to find Edward!

_I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_  
_I just need to know whatever has happened,_  
_The truth will free my soul_

Shifting to gain a more comfortable position, Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Slowly the image of disheveled bronze hair framing a handsome, strong face filled his vision. Green eyes like fresh grass gleamed at him, sparkles of love, adoration and mischief glimmering within their depths while a crooked smile curled upon rosy lips.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_  
_I want to embrace you and never let you go_  
_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul_  
_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know_  
_Where you are_

Naruto felt his eyes burn as they watered and the dull ache in his chest released a sharp spike. He wondered if it was possible for his heart to slowly crumble, chips and chinks crackling as they break away to settle in a dusty heap in his stomach. Why did it have to hurt so much? This loneliness and fear that he might never see his beloved again, the moon to his sun. If Naruto ever saw Edward again, the blond would latch onto him and never let him go. He would refuse to leave the other's side. But until that moment, Naruto could only hope and dream and wish with all his heart. Because Edward wasn't here, wasn't by his side and he had no idea where he was.

_I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_  
_I just need to know whatever's happened,_  
_The truth will free my soul_

"I wonder if you're looking upon the stars as I am now. I wonder if you're thinking about me or missing me. Do you even remember me Edward?" Naruto whispered, not fighting to stop his tears. He needed to cry, needed a way to release himself from the agonizing pain of being separated from his mate, his other half.

Rubbing his stomach once more, Naruto relaxed and although he cried he also firmed his resolve. Yes he needed this, he needed to express his sadness and shed his tears. But he wouldn't be weak, he wasn't a woman. The blond knew that he had much to live for. His child needed him, needed someone to guide him or her through the world. And Edward needed him too, wherever he may be. Once he had their child, Naruto would pack up and continue on his search. Whatever it took, he would find Edward and they could be a family. He would fight to give his child a father and to give his mate the chance to raise their young. He promised himself he would.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_  
_Whatever it takes me to go_

Realizing the hour was growing late, Naruto shifted and groaned as he carefully lifted himself up onto his feet, using the support of the tree to keep him from falling over. Swaying only slightly, the blond shook his head and muttered, "Can't wait till you get out of there little one. You're really throwing off my balance."

As if hearing what he said, Naruto felt the baby move before settling. Smiling warmly, he stroked the mound for a moment before carefully walking toward the hut. He was sure that his healer would lecture herself into an epiphany if Naruto stayed out much longer, scolding him that keeping warm and staying safe were in the baby's best interest. Pausing outside the door, Naruto cast one more glance at the stars before slipping into the warm house.

Further north in the icy embrace of Alaska, molten topaz eyes gazed at the same moonless sky and admired the stars as they glittered in the sky. Yet Edward Cullen didn't long for the chill of the moon but rather the embrace of the sun. His beloved sun with caramel skin, vibrant hair and eyes that matched the untainted sky; his lover whom he remembered and missed every waking moment.

"I'll find you Naruto, I promise. One day we'll be together again and I'll never let you go. Because with you by my side, only then can my soul be free," Edward whispered into the chilly night. A phantom song played on the wind as it mourned the distance of two lovers and murmured promised hope to sooth their souls; a promise that they would be together once more, somehow, somewhere.

_I'll find you somewhere_  
_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_  
_I just need to know whatever's happened,_  
_The truth will free my soul_

**FIN.**

* * *

And that's it! It's rather short compared to on Word (it was three pages) but oh well! It was sweet, sad and a bit angsty! But I did enjoy writing it and I can honestly say I tried very hard not to cry! The song is just really emotional and it gets to me sometimes. So yes! Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated! And I shall upload the next chapter of DFI II either later today or tomorrow! Later!

**~Seth**


End file.
